Wolfy's PiratesCaribbean Character Submission!
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: Yup. I'm doing this. Full details inside.


**Yes, I'm doing one of these. I know it's over used. But I'm too lazy to make my own characters :P Plus I'd like to have some more unique ones. Mine all end up being pretty similar.**

**Rules:**

**1. NO MARY-SUES/GARY-STUES. If any are submitted I will have a heaping helping of fun killing them off in a alien attack. Or human attack, Or TARDIS 'accidental' crashing or some other way. And no one will miss him/her/it.**

**2. I will not use them all in the same story, if I use them at all. If you pick an OC that someone else submitted as your 'romantic intrest' or something I will try to use them in the same story, but there's no guarantee.**

**3. Make them unique. I don't need just Humans. I'd like meramids, humans who refuse to go with pirates, people who ask to go, unkown creatures, bad guys, good guys and probably more I can't think of.**

**4. Please refrain from submitting only girls who like pirates. I will probably not use them all, as most women back then did not.**

**5. Only four characters per Person, and if you make more than one, at least one has to be a boy. **

**6. By submitting these charcters you give me the rights to use them how I please, in whatever story I want. I will try to stay as close to what you'd like to happen to him/her/it as possible, but I can't risk the whole story for your character(s). I will try to PM you if I'm about to publish a story with your charcter though.**

**6. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sample Sheet<strong>_

*Basic Information*

Full Name: Primrose Mercy Baker

Nick Name**(If they have one)**: Rosie

Where'd they get it: Her name is PrimROSE! Her mom called her Rosie, so everyone else does.

Main, Semi-Main, or Minor character: I don't care.

Job(If any)**: **Waitress at the Captains Quarters Inn, a family owned business in Port Sirenas.

Family**(if they have any)**: Her mother, Lydia Hester Smith-Baker, her father, James Moses Baker, and her little sister Emeline 'Emmy' Temperance Baker.

Age: 18

Bad guy, good guy, or neither: Good.

*Appearance

Hair color/length/style: a mop of ginger curly hair piled in a bun on her head, but when it's down it's elbow length.

Eye color/shape: Green, wide almond shaped.

Skin color: Lightly tanned.

Casual clothes: A long brown skirt with a white blouse and brown vest.

Formal clothes: none.

*Background

Bio/History-ish thingy: She grew up in a normal, loving household, except that her father used to be a pirate, so she picked a few pieces of pirate language, but doesn't use them much. When she was thirteen, though, her neighbor, Nathan Obediah Morgenson, began to teach her how to sword fight, so could defend herself when she was older. On a particularly busy night at the Inn, a group of pirates came in unnoticed except as more customers. One openly began making moves on Rosie, who slapped him after he touched her butt. As she walked away he grabbed her and tried to give her a kiss, and she kneed him in his manly parts. When the pirate wouldn't desist on making moves, Mathan came to her defense, and a full scale bar fight broke out. Since then she has avoided men entirely, save for Nathan.

Personality: Outside she's warm and sunny, and around her friends and family she truly is. Among strangers, though, especially men, she is warm on the outside, but cold and distant on the inside.

Likes: Sword fighting, reading, cooking, sewing, Nathan, her family.

Dislikes: Men, cleaning, pirates, sailing, shoes.

*Other information

Catchphrase**(If they have one)**: That's not weird at all. (sarcastically)

Romantic interest (yes/no)?: Nathan

Who is your romantic interest? **(I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY ONE WITH WILL! I ONLY DO WILL/ELIZABETH!)**:

What do you want to happen to your OC?: Slap some guys.

Do you want your OC to die?: She could.

How would you like him/her/it to die, if he/she/it does?: Die fighting

Any other information you want to add: zip

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it! Have fun y'all, see you at the bottom!<strong>

* * *

><p>*Basic Information<p>

Full Name:

Nick Name**(If they have one)**:

Where'd they get it:

Main, Semi-Main, or Minor character:

Job**(If any):**

Family**(if they have any)**:

Age:

Bad guy, good guy, or neither:

*Appearance

Hair color/length/style:

Eye color/shape:

Skin color:

Casual clothes:

Formal clothes:

*Background

Bio/History-ish thingy:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

*Other information

Catchphrase**(If they have one)**:

Romantic interest (yes/no)?:

Who is your romantic interest**( NO ONE WITH WILL EXCEPT FOR ELIZABETH!)**?:

What do you want to happen to your OC?:

Do you want your OC to die?:

How would you like him/her/it to die, if he/she/it does?:

Any other information you want to add:

* * *

><p><strong>Please, I need at least one 18-20 year old guy, pretty nice, who I'm definitely going to use. He could be a pirate, I'd be fine with that. But, h<strong>**e needs to be a pretty detailed character though, unless you wan't me to change some stuff with him.**

**.**

**Also, I will be making one for Harry Potter, The Kane Chornicles, and probably more, under different stories, and I have made a Percy Jackson/Heros of Olympus, and Doctor Who one. If there is one you'd like me to make, PM me if possible, and if not, leave it in a review.**

**~Wolfy**


End file.
